


巫師必備貓頭鷹

by vvasasavv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 「哪個巫師沒有貓頭鷹呢，你會喜歡他的。 」





	1. Chapter 1

「我可以住在箱子裡。」

手捧著熱茶的Credence坐在屋邊吶吶說著。

在梳著鷹馬毛的Newt Scamander像是驚嚇般看著，雖然已經是青年卻依然留著一些稚氣和專屬於孩子般驚懼的Credence。

他們現在正在箱子裡，Newt在倫敦雖然有家 (兩邊都有)，但絕大多數的時間奇獸研究者總是窩在他的箱中世界裡，Credence剛開始會循著過往的習慣，乖且安靜的待在屋裡，等著Newt上到房間來，但奇獸研究員一碰見他的孩子們(這是Credence擅自在心裡的稱呼，就像是母親總會叫那些來乞食的孩童孩子。)總是廢寢忘食， 經過了幾次Newt一上到房間就看見Credence睡在扶手椅上後，Newt死活也將Credence拖下箱來。

Credence剛開始總是排斥著，但最後仍拗不過Newt的堅持，卻總是在箱中房間與曠野邊緣看著Newt照顧奇獸們。

而正因如此，Newt根本想不透Credence為何突然冒出這句話來。

「可是這邊很簡陋的，」Newt同樣驚慌著開始在方便照顧奇獸的圍裙上翻找著，但誰也沒有預期他會拿出怎樣的物件來，看著慌忙地Newt，Credence冒出了一聲細小的哀鳴，整個人縮了起來。一絲黑煙從青年的肩膀冒了出來。

「嘿、嘿，Credence。」Newt看見那縷煙霧，顧不得鷹馬(幸好May總是乖巧)，三兩步的跑近青年。青年在情緒有所波動時總會變成闇黑怨靈的樣貌，雖然不再有攻擊性，卻會或多或少減損青年的體力。這讓Newt努力地讓Credence盡量舒適而平靜(而身為英國人，就是不停地給這位美國青年熱茶與牛奶，直到青年睡不著覺)。

Newt將手捧上了Credence，這讓Credence想起那條黑巷，他顫抖了一下，黑煙更加濃密了。

「怎麼了?為什麼要這麼說?」Newt趕忙的連額頭都觸上青年的。溫暖的氣息包圍上了青年。Newt的手是溫暖的，Credence想，而Graves的手總是帶著寒冷天氣的味道。這個認知讓他稍稍平靜了下來。

「這樣你比較好研究我…? 」Credence小小聲地說著。  
「研究?」Newt驚呼出聲。黑霧纏上了Newt的手掌。  
「因為你…帶我…?」更多的黑絲從Credence身上冒出。   
「什麼…?不、不，並不是這樣，」Newt像是想通了什麼，帶著心痛說著。  
「留你下來不是實驗，好嗎?我不是你的母親，也不是Graves。」  
Newt的氣息很近。

「我不會研究你，也不會傷害你。」  
Newt遲疑了一下，最終還是將一個吻吻上了Credence的額頭。

「我只是想看你在這邊，喝著紅茶看著我。」 Newt稍嫌窘迫的拉開一道如有外人在旁，會被人認為是害羞的微笑。

Credence僵直著，Newt知道他會慢慢的放鬆下來，也許一天或是好幾天，但最終他會悠然的在箱子的世界裡與Newt談笑。

Newt如此期望著。

「要來看May嗎?我還有好多事要教你，」

Newt離開了，但意外的 Credence覺得那團溫還停留著。

「我們明天去斜角巷，你絕對需要一隻貓頭鷹。 」 Newt沒有看那眼睛突然綻亮的青年自顧自的說著。

「哪個巫師沒有貓頭鷹呢，你會喜歡他的。 」

=END=


	2. 雖然巫師必備貓頭鷹

他們去了斜角巷。

斜角巷還是Newt熟悉的那般情景，孩子們圍在優質魁地奇用品商店櫥窗前看著最新的掃把，女子進到摩金夫人的店內，再變成一隻隻的彩鳴鳥。Credence帶著恐慌的到處張望，但騙不了人的是溢向嘴角的喜悅，而連帶著Newt也止不住的高興著。從Credence落腳倫敦以來，他總是安靜地待在家中，現在他可以稍微放鬆的坐在箱中小屋外了(雖然仍會被紫角獸和迷蹤鳥嚇的不輕)，所以，我們去斜角巷吧，讓我們去採買你的貓頭鷹。

 

這一切都如此風光明媚，直到他們到達咿啦貓頭鷹商場。

 

呼呼--------！

 

在另一隻姬鴞尖叫著振翅，惹的咿啦貓頭鷹商場那群角鴞也好、草鴞也罷全部在那黑矌曠的空間躁動不安時，Newt不得不將Credence先拉出了咿啦貓頭鷹商場，並造了一個癟腳的謊(是的、是的，我正在研究綠仙的體液，結果---我沒想到貓頭鷹對那些過敏)，讓那些盯著他們看的巫師不再彼此交頭接耳。Newt努力而笨拙著向櫃台後的家庭小精靈努力解釋著，等到那細長的手指打發Newt走人時，Newt那窘迫在外的青年早就消失不見。

 

他早該想到這會讓Credence難過的。他應該要給那些調皮的貓頭鷹鎖舌惡咒，而不是將Credence往外推。這是那孩子最為恐懼的，在經歷那樣多的事後。

Newt幾乎是懊悔的蹲在斜角巷，大叫出聲。驚嚇著採買物件的霍格華茲新生。

而奇獸飼育家慌張碎念著青年可能去的地方，會是華麗與污痕書店?奇獸動物園?

然而Newt的思緒一下子又被卡住了。他根本不知道Credence會到哪裡，又如何找到他。這讓飼育家握緊魔杖顫抖起來。

 

梅林的鬍子啊，現在正是那孩子重新開始的時刻。

 

他思索著將那些荒唐歡笑的新生和急沖沖衝向古靈閣的貴族一秒消失的咒語。

 

直到Newt感到一陣冰涼竄上了他的背脊。

 

「Credence?」

那團冰涼嗖的纏上了Newt圍巾下赤裸的脖子，細緻的冰冷來回在研究員的脖子滑動著，Newt震顫了一下，卻也只是攏了攏他的赫夫帕夫圍巾，站了起來。

「你想吃花生奶油冰淇淋嗎?伏林‧伏德秋的冰淇淋店有最美味的冰淇淋。」黑霧的移動有些像蛇，卻又輕盈，Newt有種被Credence環繞的錯覺，黑霧收緊著自己，卻沒讓Newt感到壓迫，就像兩腳蛇的撒嬌似的。

也許，Newt寄望著，也許是Credence向他撒嬌了。

 

Newt買了兩大盒的花生奶油冰淇淋回到箱中，Credence卻依然沒有回復，闇黑怨靈變回青年總會隔一次月亮升降，而怨靈跟拘謹的Credence不同，幾乎時刻圍繞在Newt身邊，雖然會偶爾威脅皮奇或是使地精受傷，大致上闇黑怨靈就如某種幽靈寵物般圍在Newt的手臂或腰上。偶爾那些黑霧則會蔓延到Newt的手指、大腿或是一路從背脊蜿蜒到他的臉頰，帶著撒嬌和開玩笑的氣氛。這讓Newt感到既窘迫又貼心，他盡力的忽略心中的毛毛球，但卻在每一次Credence的圍繞下感到面紅耳赤。更別提早晨睜開眼時看見變回青年的Credence，他能做的只是綻出笑容，卻無法克制自己將手觸碰青年的慾望。

 

但這次黑霧安靜地在Credence身軀滑動著，一種沉默的猶疑。

 

Newt不想再隔天早晨看見Credence在紐約時露出的表情。畏懼而絕望。

 

因為Credence是闇黑怨靈，他一邊餵著玻璃獸，一邊思考著。所以魔法生物會本能的害怕，黑霧緩慢的延伸到他的大腿。玻璃獸像是覺得異樣的戳了戳那團黑霧。黑霧稍微緊縮了一下，就任由玻璃獸抓弄著，在檢查玻璃獸身體狀態的Newt過了幾秒才反應過來，

但是箱子裡的孩子們卻不怕。

因為闇黑怨靈終究是Credence。

會在屋外喝著茶的Credence，偷偷的給玻璃獸一兩塊先令的青年，即使被迷蹤鳥嚇到，卻會試著將幼鳥捧起的青年。

 

Newt看著微微將煙霧延伸到玻璃獸的怨靈，或說Credence，一個從絕望與黑暗中重生的生命，包含著希望和陰翳的青年。

Newt想到了一隻可以代替貓頭鷹的孩子。

 

\-----

在紐約的時候變成怨靈的感受一直不好，憎恨、憤怒、和各種令他哭泣的情感在他體內爆炸著，直到Newt出現。Credence在黑暗中看著Newt照顧那些怪獸，他控制不了自己，只知道跟Newt在一起，即使是變成怨靈，也令他很舒服而平靜。

 

 

第二天Credence艱難的睜開眼，便看見已經整理好的Newt。

「過來，Credence。」Newt明亮的笑著，領他走下箱子。

Credence仍然悶著，貓頭鷹對他而言只是一個奢望，更多的是讓Credence想到在紐約，只要他一犯錯就沒飯吃的日子。他仍跟著Newt向下，與其是聽Newt的話，更多的是下意識不想被懲罰。

但Newt會逞罰他嗎?因為他沒有買到貓頭鷹?

Credence讓黑霧細細的散落著，那些黑色的空氣像是雛鳥般跟隨著Newt。

「……我一直在想你應該跟她很合的，因為你們是一樣的－－」

青年恍惚著，聽不懂Newt的絮叨，他們穿過箱中一個又一個布幕和場景，最終到達了一座山頂。

 

呼---Newt喘了一口氣，轉身看向緩步跟來的Credence。

「跟你介紹，」Newt像山頂發出了一聲鳥鳴。

 

一隻覆滿艷紅色的，像是天鵝的生物降到了Newt肩上。

「這是我在中國發現的，這孩子美麗嗎？」

 

Credence一時不知道該如何表達，豔紅色而美麗的生物朝他鳴叫著，Newt揮動了肩，那隻飛禽便優雅地飛起，落在Credence肩頭，蹭了蹭青年，開始唱起歌來。

Credence無法形容那種感受，溫暖而有力量的光亮。  
Credence沒有意識到自己流淚了，那些不好的回憶卻像是跟著淚水從心中緩慢的淡去，美好的，即使只是短暫的事物開始堆在他的心中，夜晚的熱茶、玻璃獸啃咬著金幣、迷蹤鳥的小孩嘣的從他手中出現、世界上最好吃的冰淇淋，Newt稍嫌窘迫的微笑。

 

Newt微笑著，向他伸出手。

「這孩子就由你照顧了，Credence。」

Credence伸手，同樣也沒意識到自己綻開了多年來第一個真正的笑容。

鳳凰依舊鳴唱。

 

\-----

 

貓頭鷹雖是巫師必備，

 

但有隻鳳凰也不錯。


End file.
